


Saved In My Heart

by mochisoonhoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Journalism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochisoonhoon/pseuds/mochisoonhoon
Summary: -- a soonhoon au in which jihoon is a photojournalist in their campus who is busy covering a school event and there he met soonyoung, a member of dance club.





	Saved In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the crappy ending in advance. I got stuck for a month when I wrote the ending. ㅠㅠ I still did my best to make it good. I hope you'll appreciate it somehow.
> 
> Enjoy reading! Spread the SoonHoon love! ♡

A hectic week is coming for Jihoon as a photojournalist of their publication. It's their college week. Writers and photographers are on the roll, covering different and simultaneous events from the opening up until the closing ceremony.

 

Sometimes, Jihoon thought if joining their college publication is the right thing to do. But not joining any organization during his stay in the university will make his college life boring so that's why he decided to join as photojournalist since he has some skills in it.

 

"Hey, Jihoon. Are you listening?" Mingyu, the editor-in-chief of The Carat Gazette, snapped Jihoon who currently lost on his thoughts in the middle of their meeting.

 

"Oh sorry, Gyu. What is it again?" Jihoon came back on his senses and other staffs laughed at his absentmindedness.

 

"I said you will cover the modern dance competition together with Wonwoo. It's on the 2nd day, 10am, at the activity center. Got it?" Mingyu emphasized every word for Jihoon to remember.

 

"Okay fine." Jihoon nodded and took down the said information.

 

***

 

"Hey, Ji! Where are you? It's already starting." Wonwoo called Jihoon.

 

"Stuck in the traffic. Did you brought the camera with you?" Jihoon woke up late and currently on his way to uni so he will be late for the event.

 

"Yes. I'm taking photos and notes at the same time. Hurry. I can't do multitasking, you know." Wonwoo complained.

 

"Fine. Arriving in 10 minutes. Wait for me." Jihoon answered but Wonwoo already dropped the call right away.

 

***

 

Jihoon finally arrived at the activity center. There's a lot of people watching the contest. The stage is too small for the performing groups so they used the grounds instead. He can't find Wonwoo because of the audiences.

 

He tried to contact Wonwoo but the other didn't answer. He continuously look for him in the audience until he saw a guy holding a camera in front. 

 

"There he is!" Jihoon ran and passed through the people around Wonwoo. He tapped the other's shoulder as he reached the front. Jihoon gave him an apologetic smile but Wonwoo just gave him cold stare instead.

 

"You're late for almost a hour. I'm gonna smack this camera to you." Wonwoo handed the camera to Jihoon and settled in his place, holding his pen and notebook.

 

"Not my precious camera. Hit me with your notebook instead." Jihoon hugged the camera as if his life is on stake.

 

"Just take photos instead." Wonwoo coldly replied to him.

 

Jihoon started his work. He kept on changing places and positions. He didn't mind the audiences behind him. No one could stop him. He even kneeled or sat in awkward pose just to take a perfect shot. 

 

Taking photos in motion is really hard to capture. Thanks god, Jihoon is using a SLR camera so he can manage to take a photo in action. But he really finds it difficult to take a decent photo with moving subjects. 

 

"Is Soonyoung's group next, right?"

"Yes! Expect that they're going to win this again. There is no match for them. Almost all in their group are members of dance club."  
"How can we compete against performing arts students?"

 

Jihoon overheard the students behind him. It seems they have different course with the next performer.

 

"Please welcome the next performer, Seventeen!" Screams and cheers are very loud right after this group was introduced. Jihoon kinda expecting an awesome performance from this group.

 

"This group is going to win again!" Wonwoo is so excited while watching Seventeen.

 

Jihoon sensed that this group will be the focus of their article so he will take many shots of them.

 

As Jihoon continuously taking photos, a guy with red hair and slanted eyes caught his attention. That guy looked right through the lens while dancing passionately.

 

Jihoon stumbled on his position because he was shocked of the sudden eye contact with that guy.

 

"Hey, Wonwoo! That guy with slanted eyes looked at my camera!" 

 

"You look like a panicked gay. Just continue taking photos." Wonwoo shrugged off the panicked Jihoon.

 

Jihoon continued to take photos again. The slanted eye guy is in his frame again. He can't help but he wanted to get a perfect shot of him. He is nervous because the guy will see him taking pictures of him again.

 

'He's so good at dancing. His moves are so flawless.'

 

That guy keeps on giving fanservices to the audiences, making them go wild. It looks so natural that you can think it is a part of their choreography. 

 

'Why this guy is so freaking good?'

 

The guy approached Jihoon's area. He saw Jihoon again and danced in front of him and winked into his camera.

 

'What the fuck?' Jihoon felt his heart is gonna combust anytime now. He should be professional because he's on duty but what happened?

 

***

 

"That hamster guy gave us so much publish-worthy shots. I'm so thankful to him!" Mingyu exclaimed as he reviewed the photos that Jihoon took earlier.

 

"What? Hamster guy?" Jihoon find it ridiculous because he thought that guy looks like a tiger while performing.

 

"His group is so good. I'm not suprised if they will win~ Oh. I think that hamster already won someone's heart " Wonwoo smirked while looking at Jihoon.

 

Jihoon just rolled his eyes and he went outside of their office again to take photos.

 

***

 

"Are we going to meet again? Maybe not. Of course, he couldn't remember me in that short time." Jihoon thought. After few days of covering their college week, he didn't get to see that guy again. He already felt his heart breaking.

 

Jihoon sat on the bench and took a rest from taking photos from the events. He's been on a roll since day 1. He couldn't get a proper rest because he has a lot of projects and outputs to do on his acads, in addition of being photographer of their publication. He closed his eyes so he could take a short power nap.

 

Just a few minutes after he closed his eyes, he suddenly felt cold in hands and he saw a bottled water on it. He looked around and saw a guy, running away from him but he didn't get to see his face. 

 

There's a sticky note attached to the bottle.

 

"Stay dehydrated. I know you're busy but you should take a rest for a while." That's it. No name written on the note.

 

"Okay.. Thank you whoever you are." He drank it and he's still wondering who is that guy earlier.

 

***

 

Last day of their college week -- the Awards Night. Jihoon can finally rest after these.  So, Jihoon will probably see that guy again. He is somehow excited but at the same time, he felt his heart ache because of the reality that they didn't know each other.

 

As a part of the press, Jihoon is still taking photos during the event as usual. But he's now wearing a black leather jacket with black turtleneck inside, in line with the awards night's theme.

 

"You looked so cool tonight. Trying to impress someone?" Wonwoo whispered to Jihoon. He really enjoys teasing his friend. Jihoon will smack his friend anytime at this rate.

 

"Shut up." Jihoon didn't budge at his place. He continues on taking photos despite of all the distractions around him.

 

"And for the modern dance competition!" The crowd started to scream as the MC will announce the winners at this moment. Jihoon felt tensed in his place. He suddenly felt his hands getting colder.

 

'I'm going to see him again.'

 

"The champion is from..." The MC kept on teasing the audience by delaying the announcement of the winner. Jihoon also anticipates the results too.

 

"BPA 3-C's SEVENTEEN!!!" The participants screamed in joy and ran towards the stage. Jihoon also clapped his hands as he heard the whole crowd cheering for them. 

 

He was clapping when someone caughts his attention. He saw that cutie with slanted eyes again. That guy jumped excitedly while holding their trophy.

 

But then, their eyes met. The guy smiled widely at him. Jihoon grabbed his camera quickly to hide his blushing face to him. He looked through the viewfinder and the guy still smiling at him. 

 

"Hey guys! Smile!" One of the member pointed at Jihoon's camera and posed for him. Jihoon took photos of them. Unknowingly, he zoomed in and also took a photo of that certain person with charming eyesmile and fluffy cheeks.

 

"Hey. Are you done? My face muscles are going to numb!" 

 

"Oh sorry!" Jihoon got back on his senses. He signaled an okay sign to them. He looked at him again before he went down the stage. The other still looking at him and laughing with Jihoon's antics a while ago.

 

'Where should I dig my grave now?' Jihoon hid his face from embarassment and went back where his co-staffs at.

 

***

 

Of course, the night would not be complete without the ball dance. The gentlemen were requested to get a rose and approach someone whom they want to dance.

 

Jihoon got his rose. He didn't know who will be his dance partner. His friend, Wonwoo already got Mingyu as his partner. Yes, Wonwoo has a long-time crush to Mingyu since they were freshmen and maybe took this opportunity to confess.

 

'Should I approach him?' Jihoon contemplated whether to approach that dancer or not. He looked through the crowd but he can't find him.

 

"Maybe it'll left as an unrequited love until I graduate, I guess." He went back on their table and sulked there.

 

Jihoon stared at other people as they danced to the music. He can't help but to feel envious to them. As he watched others, he saw a familiar person on their side of the venue. He seems like finding someone on the crowd.

 

'It shouldn't be me, right?' Jihoon fought the thoughts that he is the one that guy is looking for. He didn't want to gave himself false hope. But he continuously stared at him, just in case.

 

The guy finally looked at his direction. He was wearing a black suit with some chains on it. He really looked cool with that outfit. Jihoon fell for him even harder.

 

And their eyes met once again. Jihoon felt butterflies in his stomach at that moment. The other waved at him and gave off his adorable eyesmile again.

 

Jihoon stood up on his seat and slowly approached the guy. The other waited for him. It feels like a scene from a drama because of the mellow music being played.

 

"Hi." Jihoon shyly greeted him. He gripped on his rose tightly because he's nervous as fuck.

 

"Hi there, Lee Jihoon." The guy greeted him too. Jihoon was surprised because the other knew his name.

 

"I'm Kwon Soonyoung. I've been watching you from afar since last school year and also I'm the one who gave you bottled water last time." Soonyoung rubbed his nape. He was afraid because Jihoon might think he is a weirdo or what.

 

"Are you serious?!" Jihoon is still in shock of what Soonyoung said. He felt his heart beating in his chest like crazy.

 

"Yes." Soonyoung's cheeks went reddish as a tomato as of now. He fanned himself to get rid of embarrasment. Jihoon laughed at him. He can't help to adore this man infront of him.

 

"Can you be my date?" Jihoon reached his rose to him.  "Of course! Why not?" Soonyoung got the rose from Jihoon's hand. He put his rose on the other's pocket.

 

"I like you, Jihoon. I want to know everything about you more." Soonyoung confessed. Jihoon placed his hands around the other's shoulders while Soonyoung placed his arms around Jihoon's waist. They slowly swayed to the beat of music.

 

The music suddenly stopped. Breaking the sweet momentum of these two. The music went from a mellow to a upbeat one. Soonyoung, as a dancer himself, he put Jihoon's hands off from him from a while and grooved into the music. He danced smoothly and effortlessly. He leave Jihoon in awe again. 

 

"Jihoon, you should dance too!" Soonyoung asked him. Jihoon complied right away. He is quite confident on his dancing skills, so since his crush is watching, he gave his best to impress him.

 

"Ooooh~ Lee Jihoon! You're good at dancing too. Mind to join our club?" Yes, Jihoon is good at everything. There's nothing he can't do. Soonyoung is so lucky to find someone like him.

 

"No thanks. I'm happy on what I am doing now. I like photography more than dancing." Jihoon replied.

 

"How about me? Do you like me?" Soonyoung asked him. He moves his face closer to Jihoon.

 

"What?!" Jihoon swiftly moved away from him. He felt his cheeks burning.

 

"You're so cute." Soonyoung booped his nose. Jihoon glared at him.

 

"No, I'm not." Jihoon pouted and he is not aware that he did it cutely. They continue to tease each other while dancing to the music. 

 

 

Since then, the two started to know each other more and slowly their relationship is getting better and better every single day.


End file.
